Talk:Billy Bob's Wonderland
Condition It's sad that The Rock-afire Explosion at this restaurant is in very poor condition. Why is water running through the air lines and valves of the characters? It's also too bad to Aaron Fechter isn't fixing the Rock-afire. Could some more images and maybe a video be put on this article to show how bad of shape the animatronics at this restaurant is? -- 12:02, June 20, 2015 (UTC)Jacob Chesley the Alternate Historian Aaron fechter posted this video showing the condition of the valves. I don't know if they fixed the robots. https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=6-IFQbLxlJk --TaylorxxWolfie (talk) 13:12, June 21, 2015 (UTC) Aaron said in the description of that video though that the owner of the store said he wanted to fling a cow turd at him and that the video was two years old. The article is incorrect in saying the animatronics have been fixed, there's VERY RECENT videos on YouTube that show they're in a terrible state. Rolfe spazzes out and the rest of them can barely move. It seems the owner doesn't care about his show working just feeding off of the nostalgia of Showbiz fans. Maybe now he cares even less about fixing them since broken animatronics have the 'creep factor' because of Five Nights at Freddy's, though he doesn't seem to understand that people still want to see them move, not just have their faces falling off as they do nothing. But it's very clear he didn't care about their condition before that. I've read comment on YouTube videos of Billy Bob's Wonderland that the last time the show worked and looked good was 8 years ago. MidwayCJ (talk) 21:28, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Sorry about the false information, MidwayCJ. I corrected the info on the article. -- 20:40, January 7, 2016 (UTC)Jacob Chesley the Alternate Historian I wonder why the owner of Billy Bob's Wonderland wanted to throw cow manure at Aaron Fechter? Did they get into an argument or something? Seeing the Rock-afire animatronics in the condition at this restaurant is very disturbing! -- 14:45, February 28, 2016 (UTC)Jacob Chesley the Alternate Historian I found some images on ShowBizPizza.com from between 2000 and 2002 that show the Rock-afire in considerably better condition. I just wonder how quickly this show went from looking fine to looking like nightmare fuel! I'm also surprised that the water running through the air lines and valves hasn't fried the animatronics and rendered them useless. The photos can be found in the link below me. http://www.showbizpizza.com/photos/rae/bbw_barboursville/index.html -- 20:25, May 26, 2016 (UTC)Jacob Chesley the Alternate Historian I just watched a video a day or two ago that showed the show back in late 2015. In late 2015, one of Mitzi Mozzarella's back cylinders broke and employees had to fix it. The show looks in slightly better condition than in 2014, though it's still in pretty poor condition. I also watched a recent video that showed Rolfe and Earl have very high air pressure. The air pressure was high so that Rolfe could pick up Earl and not have him fall to the ground. This may mean that his insides are in poor condition. It was kinda funny to watch, it looked like Earl had too much coffee and wanted to run a 5-K marathon in under a minute! -- 20:35, June 3, 2016 (UTC)Jacob Chesley the Alternate Historian